


Gifts from the Gods

by selannes



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selannes/pseuds/selannes
Summary: A short look into how Farrier feels about what life has given him.





	Gifts from the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is a soulmate au that i couldn't stop thinking about today, so i decided to write it! In this universe, everyone's born with their soulmates arm on their right arm, and when their soulmate dies, the name disappears.  
> I hope you enjoy! Please comment if you liked it, i would love constructive criticism.

  1. Children



Farrier can remember the exact moment it happened. He was lying in bed, dreaming of what it would feel like to fly high above the clouds. It was a cold night, typical of London weather, but he felt hot all over. Farrier pushed the covers off himself when all of a sudden he felt a blinding pain in his right forearm. Hot flames licked at his arm and he let out a scream. He gritted his teeth and clasped his forearm tightly, trying his best to smother his pained screams into his bedding. After what had felt like hours of sheer agony, the pain lessened, and then blessedly stopped.

Farrier stood on shaky feet and stumbled over to his bedroom window. Using the glow of the moon, Farrier saw his mark. Looking at that 7 letter word, Farrier felt his world spin and spin and tilt and tilt. Farrier hadn’t fully understood it at the time, but he knew even then that a change had happened in him. A change which he wasn’t sure he would ever recover from.

 

  1. Meeting



Farrier slid his hand along her flank, flesh catching on rivets of metal and fingers pressing into alloy markings. She was a real beauty, his spitfire. Farrier wasn’t a very holy man, but he thanked God every time he was up in the sky for the chances he was given when flying her.

Farrier turned around at the sound of footsteps on the concrete floor, and saw the Flight Sergeant and a young boy making their way towards him. As they got closer he saw that the young boy was actually a young man, with a lovely face and an even lovelier mouth.

“Farrier” Flight Sergeant nodded, “I’d like for you to meet Collins. He’s our newest pilot. You’ll be showing him the ropes, so to speak.”

 _Collins_. All sensation in Farriers body flooded to his right arm, and he felt hyper sensitive to the blood pounding in his body. Farriers eyes widened and his mouth parted slightly, matching Collins’ expression. Farrier looked into his eyes and felt the world start to move.

He could feel the Flight Sergeant looking, waiting for him to react in a semi normal manner. Farrier held his hand out towards Collins for a handshake. Collins hand grasped Farriers’, and the world came to a standstill, finally settled, safe in the knowledge that all was right in the world. Farrier had his spitfire to his back and his soulmate in his grasp, and Farrier had no intentions of squandering these gifts that life had given him.

 

iii. On Fire

Farrier could feel the fire on his face, but he feels so cold. Here is his gal, burning a love letter to the skies for all to bear witness to. With every crackle of fire consuming part of his spitfire, Farrier felt a part of him die along with her.

All is not lost however. Although the enemy is closing in him and he can feel the noose tightening around his neck, Farrier still has enough time to do one last thing. Farrier strips himself of his flight jacket and rolls up his sleeves. Farrier’s breath is purposely steady and measured, and his hands move with a slight tremor.  

There, on his inner arm, is a most wondrous sight. Jet black lettering that saves his soul - that makes her burning carcass a worthy sacrifice.

_Collins._

Collins is alive. Alive and safe and far away from Dunkirk he can only hope.

A _Gewehr 41_ muzzle digs sharply into Farriers back, signalling his time is up. But that’s okay because Collins is alive, and that’s all that matters.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Self sacrifice is my kink.
> 
> Btw, a Gewehr 41 is a type of rifle the Germans used during WWII.  
> My tumblr is nelliphant.tumblr.com if you want to talk Dunkirk with me :)


End file.
